


A New Dynamic

by stardustpattern9



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustpattern9/pseuds/stardustpattern9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy watches how Gray and his girl interact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Dynamic

So this is something I through together a while back. I hope you enjoy it.   
I do not own Fairytale. 

I was sitting at the bar drinking my strawberry shake. Thinking when I hear the doors crash open. Although that isn’t unheard of at Fairy Tale I still look over to them. I see a white headed girl. Her name is Olivia, she joined a year ago. She started dating Gray six months ago. She’s a dragon slayer who used to be a part of Sabortooth. Every once in a while she comes barging in here demanding Gray to come with her. I still don’t understand why though. My thoughts get interrupted when Olivia screams out “Gray!!” Does that girl want to blow out everyone’s eardrums? 

Gray looks at her. But gets punched by Natsu, they have been fighting over something. When Olivia sees that she goes livid. She walks over to Natsu with her hand in fist and white air radiating from them. She uses ice magic so when she calls it, the air turns to a white color. “Natsu! Why are you inconveniencing my boyfriend when I need him?” Everyone can both see and feel the deadly aura coming off of her. Natsu cringes and says “I'm so sorry; I didn’t realize you needed him today.” Olivia doesn’t let up her deathly aura until Gray comes to her and grabs her hand.

Everyone lets out a breath when she calms down. Gray starts to lead Olivia outside but before she leaves, she punches Natsu in the face sending him to the bar almost crushing it. 

After that she turns around and leaves with Gray following her. Natsu gets up slowly with a smile on his face. This confuses me so I ask “why are you smiling?”

Natsu looks at me and says “they love each other so much.” Still confused I look at Natsu as if to see the answer pop out of his head, and when it doesn’t I let out a defeated sigh. 

Natsu who obviously heard that says “since Olivia comes from a family that never loved her at all. She craves for attention at times and Gray is willing to give it. So when she becomes uncertain of herself or some old doubts come up she needs Gray but when he isn’t by her immediate side she panics. When she does this her dragon instinct takes over until her love is in her grasp. 

“That’s how you know they love each other. Olivia needs love and Gray is willing to give it, and vice versa.” When he finishes my mouth is wide open in shock. After a few minutes I say “did Natsu just say something intelligent?” I smile when all he does is nod. Definitely who knew Natsu would give me insight on someone else’s relationship, but he is right. Those two idiots love each other.

My happy thought doesn’t last long when a flying blue cat starts bugging me. I try to tune him out but it doesn’t work when he makes a comment about my weight. Ohh he just wants to die young and painfully.


End file.
